Force Of The Darkness
by GrayNekoxX
Summary: Ouija Boards, a force to be reckoned with. The twins decide to bring one to Hogwarts to try out, and Harry and Ron decided to join in as well. Possession was never on anyone's mind. Especially when it's your own savior who's been the one targeted.


Orange eyes stared at the flame as the candle flickered innocently in the middle of the dark room. The person in the room wore a black hooded cloak that sprawled across the floor.

They then blew out the candle as soon as there was movement coming near.

"Damn those beings whom summoned me disturb everything I do." The orange eyed person growled silently. Vanishing the candle, the person turned to face the other being while taking their hood down.

"There you are!" The person growled angrily. "We have been looking everywhere for you!"

The orange eyed, now green, person narrowed their eyes in frustration, but relaxed.

"Right, like you would've cared," the person sighed. "Snape,"

Severus narrowed his eyes in anger but didn't say anything else. Turning swiftly around and strode off, the cloaked man followed.

"Potter," Severus sneered angrily. "It's past your curfew, and there is no need for you to be out of your Common Room due to the recent… Instances… Whatever shall we all do if our savior gets killed by this phantom?"

Severus exaggerated the last sentence with annoyance, and Harry furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't say anything else.

Harry then noticed they weren't going towards the Common Room and silently sighed bitterly.

"Sir, I see we aren't going to the Common Rooms. May I ask where were are going?" Harry asked as politely as he could, not to tick Snape off. Doing that wouldn't help at all: it never has and never will.

Severus turned a little bit of his head towards Harry, noticing his unusual politeness. Normally Potter would ask him heatedly where they were going and with a bit of an attitude. But now, he's asking almost as if he was meeting Merlin himself and trying to be as polite as possible: what gives?

Severus scoffed.

"I didn't say you had to _follow_ me Potter," Severus sneered. "I was heading back to the dungeons to where _my_ students are. You know perfectly well where your Common Room is, don't you?"

Harry twitched his now orange eyes in irritation, but pushed down his temper and converted his eyes back.

"Yes, I do, Professor," Harry hissed, not able to hold it back. "However, as you said, it is not wise to let your 'precious Savior' alone in these halls, did you not?"

Severus stopped dead, either in anger or shock, he didn't know. He turned around to face Potter and stared at him angrily, however, Potter stood his ground.

"Yes, I did," Severus bit back in a low voice. "However, your Common Room isn't far from here, so you can perfectly well walk back. —Do not interrupt me, Potter!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, a deadly glare set on Snape, making him falter for a moment, but regained composer.

"As I was saying," Severus continued, his body hesitating a little once he caught Potter's glare. "You are not too far from your Common Room, Potter. However, where you were wasn't near your 'safe haven'."

Harry didn't reply, seeing Snape turn around and stride off with annoyance. He had enough for the night.

His eyes had converted to a dark orange, and a piece of metal had zoomed past Snape's head, making him flinch. Snape's head turned to look at Harry's murderous dark-orange eyes and his face drained of colour.

 _'This is the phantom—no, demon, everyone was talking about…'_ Severus mentally said, now knowing his life is in peril if he angers Potter. _'What in Merlin has happened to cause this…?'_

"Now," Harry hissed, "I do not think it is wise to test me, Snape."

And the metal dropped by Snape's face. Harry turned so quickly towards the nearby staircase, that he didn't notice Snape's horrified eyes watching every step he took up the stairs towards his Common Room.

Potter stopped abruptly at the steps turning his gaze back at Severus, saying in a deadly voice, "Let that be your lesson for the school year, Professor."

* * *

Harry sat on the couch in front of the fire in the Common Room. Ron and Hermione flanked were both sitting to Harry's left. The twins then ran inside the Common Room with large smiles on their faces.

"We-" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"Just found-" George continued.

"Something awesome-"

"From the Muggle world!" They both finished.

Ron turned to look at the twins and perked in interest. Hermione got a bit afraid, but was curious as well. Harry stared at the twins with excitement and stood up, noticing the large crowd.

"And what is it?" Hermione asked. George looked over and winked, bringing out the Ouija board. All the Muggleborns stopped dead, including Hermione.

"Ooh no, no you are not playing that… Game…" Hermione stated with a fierce, but scared, voice. "Do you have any idea what that thing does?"

Fred shrugged and placed the board on the floor, getting everything set up. Everyone had gone quiet since the board had been brought up.

"Alright, who's wanting to join us?" The twins chorused. Ron smiled and went to sit on one of the sides of the board.

Harry was skeptical, have hearing what happens to some people due to school rumors and Dudley's gain. However, it seemed really cool to do.

Harry decided to join in, a smile on his face. Hermione's eyes showed betrayal, but huffed, face turning red.

"F-fine! Ignore my warnings! Don't come _crying_ to me if something bad happens!" Hermione yelled in angry hysteria, storming off to the 5th Year Girl's Common Room. The twins shook their heads in disappointment.

"Anyone else?"

No one stepped up, and George shrugged.

"Too bad," Fred sighed sadly.

The twins turned the Ouija Board towards themselves, Harry and Ron flanking the sides of the board. The group all placed both their index and middle finger on the planchette, and Fred breathed in a shaky, excited breath.

"Spirit, spirit, are you there?" Fred asked. The planchette didn't move at first, and to everyone's amazement, moved slowly to the 'Yes'.

The twins grinned excitedly. Fred breathed in and asked, "What do you like to be called?"

The group sat, excited smiles on their faces.

The planchette slowly moved to _A_ , then _E_ , then _R_ , then _O_ , then finally _N_.

"Aeron?" Ron exclaimed, confused.

"Aeron," a Third Year Muggleborn boy replied, "Was a god of slaughter from somewhere…"

Harry stared at the planchette, suddenly getting queasy, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, nice to meet you, Aeron. When were you born?" Then the planchette moved again, towards a date.

"The month of the flowers. The second week of the beginning of the double. 2971. Whatever that means," Ron scowled, but turned to see Hermione standing in the stairway with an annoyed expression in her pajamas.

"It's giving you a date, you idiot," Hermione sighed loudly. "The second week of May on the 10, 1792."

Ron made an 'O' shape with his mouth, and his irritation vanished.

Xx_xX

The board didn't do much. Fred had asked a few questions, maybe joking a bit, but at least knew how serious the game was.

Or so the Gryffindor Common Room thought.

Later in the game, the planchette began counting down, terrifying the Muggleborns who knew what that meant. They began frantically telling the group to force the planchette down at _GOODBYE_ , and Harry tried, but Fred, George, and Ron didn't.

The countdown finished, and the Muggleborns fell silent, and Harry didn't know why, because he's never played with one, and Ron, George, and Fred were confused to why the Muggleborns were suddenly quiet.

Hermione's face drained of colour as she walked over to the board.

"You just let Aeron out of the board." Hermione's face was covered in tears. "Idiots! Now you have let out a spirit, possibly an evil one, out on Hogwarts, and it is a bigger risk for possession! Do you feel proud of yourselves?"

"Wait," Ron said suddenly, "We could've been… Possessed?"

Hermione sent a heated glare at Ron and stormed off, not wanting to deal with them anymore.

Fred whispered a Goodbye and all of the group's fingers pulled the planchette down towards the _Goodbye_. The group took their fingers off the planchette and looked at each other, none of their faces looking positive. Only one word could explain the atmosphere:

What have we done?

Xx_xX

The board had been disposed, but everyone knew the spirit still lingered, but didn't know if it was possessing someone or not.

Hermione and Ron noticed Harry's odd behavior. He had started wanting to be alone a few days after the Ouija Board incident, seeming to start channeling something, and his actions sometimes… Didn't look as if it were his own.

However, Harry had completely denied all of their claims, stating he was feeling real anti-social lately. Hermione and Ron didn't take it, even Ron's small-witted brain understood this was a lie.

The two had cornered Harry after their final period.

"Okay mate," Ron immediately said, "What's going on with you lately? You don't seem to be your normal self."

Harry looked confused for a second and blinked, replying, "I'm confused, what?"

"You're not acting like yourself, Harry." Hermione stated bluntly.

 _'I'm am?'_ Harry asked himself, still confused. _'Yes, I've been distant, but it's because I want to be alone.'_

But something in the back of Harry's mind is telling him that's not completely the truth.

"Well… I'm sorry…?" Harry poked in with a skeptical voice. Hermione sighed out sadly and went to hug Harry for both her and Harry's comfort.

Harry stiffened, physical contact feeling unnatural to him.

"Well, I want to go to the Common Room, alright? I have homework to finish." Harry replied to the two. Ron nodded and Hermione hugged tighter for a second and let go. Her eyes locked with his and Harry noticed all the melancholy and worry in them. Was this all because I'm acting unnatural? Concerning, but stupid, in his own opinion.

Harry set off towards the Gryffindor Common Room with a shaky sigh. A few days after the time with the Ouija, Harry had began having supposedly Aeron talking to him. At first, Harry hadn't talked to it, but as the days went on, he couldn't help but talk to him. It was somewhat of an addiction? He didn't know, or quite frankly, care.

 _"Hello?"_ Harry asked the spirit while he sat down on the sofa in front of the crackling fire.

 _"Hello, Harry,"_ the Aeron replied politely. Harry could feel Aeron's smile, which, in turn, caused himself to smile as well.

And the conversation lasted a while, and Neville has sat beside Harry. Neville had noticed Harry's eyes had glazed over as he stared at the fire, not moving, flinching, reacting, or seeming human all together. This had worried Neville.

Soon, Harry had finally came back, his eyes seeming to focus finally.

And deep in Harry's subconscious, sat Aeron, smiling evilly to herself.

 _"Step one of possession complete. Step two in progress."_

* * *

 **Oh hey look, a new story.**

 **I've had this idea on my mind for a while, so bAm. Story XD**

 **Please, for the sake of Merlin, if you do not like the idea of Ouija stuff, do not read! Because this story contains stuff from the board**

 **And yes, I actually did my research, and somethings have been tweeked for the sake of fanfiction.**

 **Hope you enjoy! :**


End file.
